gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet Camaro
The Chevrolet Camaro is a 2-door sports car/muscle car/pony car produced and manufactured by the American car company Chevrolet, a division of General Motors, from 1967 to 2002 and from 2009 to the present. It has undergone many changes in its life, starting off a bit confused as to what it was other than GM's answer to the Ford Mustang during the 1st generation, but gaining an identity by 1970 as a performance sports car accessible to the average person during the second generation. Its reputation as an "affordable sports car" was further solidified in the 3rd and 4th generations with its styling getting more and more sporty and aerodynamic until it was discontinued in 2002. It was then revived in 2009, albeit as a completely different car, no longer emphasizing "affordable performance", with its much heftier price tag, heavy chassis, and disregard for aerodynamics and instead returning to its roots as GM's slightly confused answer to the Ford Mustang. At least 1 Chevrolet Camaro has been featured in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Camaros from the Gran Turismo Series ]] ]] ]] |2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS, which serves as the base model for the Autobot Bumblebee in the Transformers film series]] Gran Turismo *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary '96 Gran Turismo 2 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary '96 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '97 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *[Camaro LM Race Car|[R Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car]] *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 Gran Turismo 4 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *[Camaro LM Race Car|[R Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car]] Gran Turismo PSP *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 *[Camaro LM Race Car|[R Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car]] Gran Turismo 5 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 (P) (S) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 (S) *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 (S) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 (S) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 (S) *[Camaro LM Race Car|[R Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car]] (S) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 (P) *Chevrolet Camaro SS "Edge Special" (P) Gran Turismo 6 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '69 (Detailed) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 (Simple) *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept '88 (Simple) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '00 (Simple) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 (Simple) *[Camaro LM Race Car|[R Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car]] (Simple) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 (Detailed) *[Camaro SS RM '10|[R Chevrolet Camaro SS Touring Car '10]](Detailed) *[Camaro Z28 RM '69|[R Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Race Car '69]] (Detailed) *(Chevrolet) Stielow Engineering Red Devil (Camaro) (Detailed) *(Chevrolet) Pozzi MotorSports Camaro SS (Detailed) Gran Turismo Sport *Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE Package '18 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 R Denotes a racing car (S) Denotes a Standard Car (GT5 Only) (P) Denotes a Premium Car (GT5 Only) (Simple) Denotes a car with a simple interior (GT6 only) (Detailed) Denotes a car with a detailed interior (GT6 only) Trivia *The Camaro is a very iconic vehicle, as it has appeared in numerous video games, movies, music videos and TV shows, though until recently has often been overshadowed by its corporate cousin, the Pontiac Firebird. Out of the many notable appearances in the media, Gran Turismo is one of them. Related Vehicles *AMC Javelin (*) ® *Chevrolet Corvette (M) *Chevrolet El Camino (M) *Dodge Challenger ® *Ford Mustang ® *Mercury Cougar ® *Plymouth Barracuda ® *Holden Commodore (F) *Pontiac Firebird © *Pontiac GTO (F) *Toyota Supra ® © Denotes a corporate cousin or badge engineered variant of this vehicle (F) Denotes a vehicle which has shared a platform with this one (M) Denotes a vehicle which has shared several components with this one ® Denotes a rival or competing vehicle Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Chevrolet Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars